


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Our Souls Combined

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Code Geass, Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Our Souls Combined

((This story takes place AFTER Episode XIV about three months later. You have been warned of spoilers. Please enjoy!))

Orbiting over the planet Naboo, two Naboo Starfighters flew ahead in front of a golden Royal Nubian Starship, escorting it down planet side to the spaceport on the capital, Theed.

Walking out of the Starship was James and Severity with Neopolitan beside him and all three look back.

C.C. walked out next smiling taking a deep breath of the air.

"This is where I met your father." C.C. said to Severity.

C.C. walked out looking around at the buildings and back to Severity and the others.

"Is it still the same as it was before?" James asked.

"Yes, it is." C.C. said.

"Madam, your fiancee' is already at the lake island at the lake nearby inside of the chapel." A protocol droid said approaching.

Walking up next was Desolate who typed on her holocom checking on updates for traveling there.

"Guess we got to take three hover crafts over there with how many we got with us." Desolate said to C.C.

"Uh oh." Desolate said making C.C. look back.

"What?" C.C. asked.

"It says the priest to marry you and Dray died, Wow you got a hundred and five-year-old priest?" Desolate asked.

"Dray was thinking cheap, I told him that man should be on his death bed and not be bothered for another wedding." C.C. said sighing.

"It does say that Dray got a replacement priest but it doesn't say who." Desolate said.

"I'm sure Dad got the best one!" Severity said nodding in assurance.

Meanwhile at the chapel on the small island on a large lake nearby Theed.

Dray walked outside to Fern and Fern looked at how Dray was dressed and frowned.

"You gotta be shitting me, really?" Fern asked.

"What do you mean? It's all I got, I mean it's been three months since-" Dray began to say.

"Yeah yeah since you were resurrected, yadda yadda, Krazoa crap." Fern said rolling his eyes.

"So the priest died-" Dray began to say.

"And I got us replacements! So this wedding goes smoothly, and they only cost us a thousand credits each." Fern said.

"W-wait, replacements? With an S in that? Also a thousand credits each!?" Dray said shocked.

Umbreon walked out with her girlfriend Sam who is now her fiancee' and looked at her father.

"Yeah, Uncle Fern got us two priests- oh here they come." Umbreon said waving to get their attention.

Two African American men walked up to them, both wore colorful suits and hats with sunglasses of different shade colors and behind them were twelve females of different alien races.

"Hello, there brother. I'm Pope Sweet Jesus and my business partner, Daddy Hoewagon." Pope Sweet Jesus said.

Dray's eyes shot open and looked to Fern then forward.

"Those sound like Pimp names!?" Dray yelled.

"We do a little buying and selling on the side, but we fear the Lord!" Pope Sweet Jesus said.

"Fear the Lord! Amen, and thank you for them women!" Daddy Hoewagon shouted with his arms up.

Dray kept silent before turning Fern around with himself.

"Excuse us, gentlemen, Umbreon show them inside please!" Dray said forcefully walking Fern back behind the chapel.

"What!?" Fern asked.

"You hired pimps!" Dray yelled.

"They do weddings for a side job, it's okay it's cool. They know what to say." Fern said.

"Oh god, this is the most important day of my life and my priest is a pimp!" Dray yelled.

"Hey his ending name is Jesus so, that's a good sign." Fern said with a shrug.

Dray banged his head on a tree and sighed.

"Yo brother, I couldn't help but notice your clothes look like shit for a wedding." Pope Sweet Jesus said walking up to them with a cigar already out and smoking.

"What of it?" Dray asked.

"Oh lordy lordy! I'm going to pimp you up brother!" Pope Sweet Jesus said guiding Dray inside.

"The bride is coming off the hovercar headed toward here!" Mangle shouted to them.

Suddenly Fern turned Dray around and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"Why did you do that!?" Mangle asked.

"He can't see the bride before the wedding!" Fern shouted picking his brother up with Pope Sweet Jesus and carrying him off the other way.

Right as C.C. approached she was greeted by Serenity who hugged her smiling.

Serenity has a new right robotic hand with synthetic skin over it and still healing and showing faint bruises but all in all, she was standing strong after the ordeal she took three months ago.

"Mom, I'm so glad this is finally happening." Serenity said chuckling.

Adam walked up giving C.C. a handshake and put his arm around Serenity holding her close.

"So where is your father?" C.C. asked looking around.

"Oh shoot!" Desolate shouted and literally punched the side of C.C.'s head knocking her out.

"What was that for!?" Serenity and Adam at the same time shouted in shock.

"She can't see the groom before the wedding- help me carry her." Desolate said as they picked her up.

"My my, a knocked out white girl. You do realize we ain't involved in crimes right?" Daddy Hoewagon said approaching putting his hands together.

"She can't see the groom." Desolate said.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Daddy Hoewagon, my boss is Pope Sweet Jesus. We are the priests for today- oh and if anyone wants a night with one of our hoe's its three hundred credits each for one hour- two hours be six hundred credits." He said with a few nods.

"I'm guessing Uncle Fern hired you." Serenity said.

"I swear I will murder your Uncle." Desolate growled.

"Uhm, perhaps the men should check on Dray while the ladies check on C.C.?" Adam suggested.

"Agreed." Desolate said carrying C.C. off inside the chapel with the other girls following and Zarbon following.

"I could be a better hoe than those women, I can twerk it." Zarbon said.

"I'm sure you could." Serenity sighed.

"Where is Mangle?" Desolate asked.

Vulpix walked up to them with Froslass and Mismagius.

"I think she's with the boys." Vulpix said.

"I say leave her with them." Mismagius said.

"I got the flowers if anyone cares." Froslass chimed in.

"Oh thank you!" Desolate said looking to her.

The girls walked inside with Zarbon following.


	2. Chapter 2

Dray was laying on a couch in a small room and Fern was polishing his shoes.

"So explain to me why we got two pimps as the priest?" Dray asked.

"I told you." Fern said.

"Sup dudes." Mangle said walking in and sitting right on Dray's stomach.

"Mangle please get out, this is a man's time." Dray said.

"I don't give a fuck. Saying that to me just means I get to stay longer." Mangle said.

In the room, James, Milque, Luki, McGregor, Caeser, Severity, Fern and Ken'shiro were all talking to one another and they looked over to Mangle with sighs.

"This is for the men only you know." Milque said.

"Oh great, what is she doing here?" Gladio asked crossing his arms looking at Mangle.

Behind Gladio was Noctis, Prompto Ignis and Colress walking in.

"Hey, babe uh this is for men only like we will be changing into formal clothes and all." Prompto said.

"Pretend I'm a guy then." Mangle said starting to undress.

"No!" Everyone shouted and pushed her out.

Mangle struggled to get in and it took them a minute to get her out.

"Open this door or I'll blow it- you know what getting the explosives right now!" Mangle shouted.

Ken'shiro cracked open the door.

"Why don't you check on the girl's okay?" Ken'shiro asked.

"Ugh okay fine!" Mangle shouted and walked off.

Mangle walked by the two pimps who walked inside to the men's area.

"Alright, brother you got your vows ready!" Daddy Hoewagon asked Dray.

"Uhm..." Dray said.

Everyone looked at Dray.

"Oh, dog that bad." Lamar said.

"Very bad." Garrus chimed in.

"Wait, hold on, I need vows!?" Dray asked.

"Hell yeah brother! You want to get it on tonight, ride that hoe!?" Pope Sweet Jesus said.

"W-well yes bu-but..." Dray began to say.

"Maybe we should give him space to think about it?" Noctis suggested.

"It's too late, this is a man emergency!" Gladio said.

"Indeed it is." Ignis replied.

Walking in next was Zarbon and Ryuken.

"Mangle said I was to come here since she had to go to the women's room." Zarbon said pouting.

Zarbon then saw the men re-dressing and he put his hands on his chest.

"Oh my nipples are-" Zarbon began to say until he was hit hard by a shoe.

"Knock it off!" Milque yelled.

"O-ow..." Zarbon said rubbing the side of his face.

Outside of the room was Kylo and Ringo.

"I am not going in there while Zarbon is there." Kylo said.

"Yeah, we could just change elsewhere." Ringo said.

"Not together." Kylo said.

"Didn't say that mate." Ringo said.

Both of them stayed silent for a moment before walking off in different directions, Ringo opening a door to a closet and gave a shrug walking inside and shutting the door.

In the room where all the women as they were all preparing and in there with them was the hoes.

"Why are you girls here?" Weavile asked while making her hair messy.

"Our boss said to keep you girls company." The one alien said in her language.

Weavile just looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't speak whatever you are speaking sorry." Weavile said going back to messing her hair up.

NahNahNah looked at what she was doing and tried to mess it up like Weavile was doing.

Nearby was Desolate talking to Emilou, Maya, Absol, and Tomoko. Both Mawile and Sazuki was checking different eye shadows together and discussing them.

Walking in was Mangle along with Zinnia and Umi-Taka who had annoyed expressions.

"Sorry, the guy's told her to come here." Zinnia sighed.

"Why you apologizing for, sheesh you make it sound like I'm a problem." Mangle said and purposely knocked over some powder while passing the table.

Emilou growled at her going to clean up.

"You know, I thought after that whole ordeal you'd be a lot nicer." Mawile said.

"Should of, doesn't mean I could of." Mangle said looking at some lipstick and just smearing it on her cheeks.

"Ugh..." Desolate facepalmed.

Neopolitan began to type something and then held it to Umbreon who smirked reading it.

"Is she talking about me!" Mangle yelled.

"No, she's typing about you." Umbreon said.

Everyone laughed and Mangle mumbled something.

Mangle looked at the hoes.

"You girls like nuts?" Mangle asked.

"Mangle don't." Desolate said.

"It's an innocent question to the whores." Mangle said.

"Forgive her." Maya said to the hoes.

"Don't worry, she ain't that bad at insults." One of them said.

Mangle hearing that then began to try to insult all of them while they looked at her with bored expressions.

C.C. then walked in looking down at her own wedding dress.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful!" Maya said smiling.

Froslass walked around C.C. with Vulpix coming around the other side.

"We helped her fit into it." Vulpix said.

"You two did a good job, just uhm." C.C. said looking at herself in the mirror.

"What is it?" Sazuki asked.

"I sort of forgot to make vows." C.C. said placing a hand over her face.

"You what!?" Froslass yelled and for the first time showing a shocked facial expression.

"Look all of this going on so fast I just forgot. Mangle's wedding was also a side tracker." C.C. said.

"Which I am shocked she'd be the one married first." Umbreon said glaring at Mangle while keeping an arm around Sam.

"You two are engaged right?" Mangle pointed to them both.

"Yes, we are." Sam said smiling.

"Back to the topic at hand, we can quickly help you make a vow." Desolate said.

"We don't have time and I don't want to rush it." C.C. said.

"Just make it fast and simple." Desolate said.

"Oh yes fast and simple, and he might be hurt if it isn't long enough and filled with deep meaning." C.C. said.

"We could kill him." Mangle said.

C.C. used a psychic power to literally knock Mangle out.

"Please do that all the time." Umi-Taka asked.

"We should help spice up your lovemaking." One hoe suggested.

"Excuse me but I think I can handle the lovemaking." C.C. said.

Everyone was quiet looking at her.

"But the suggestions are helpful." C.C. said to them.

"Okay look all of us will help you with your vows, Serenity what do-" Desolate said looking for Serenity.

"She isn't here." Absol said.

"Where is she?" Desolate asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity was looking at the lake from a Naboo Gazebo while wearing a white thin dress and white sandals.

The wind blew and she looked at her right hand and smiled a bit.

Adam walked up beside her placing his arm around her and watched the lake with her.

Serenity leaned against him.

"How are they inside." Serenity asked.

"Crazy." Adam said.

Both of them grinned.

"I love your family." Adam said.

"And they love you but dad is still untrusting toward you." Serenity said.

"Yeah, of course, I caught him watching me sleep on your shoulder through the trip here." Adam said.

"Where was he?" Serenity asked.

"Standing over us." Adam said.

Serenity blinked and looked at Adam cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah he's overprotective but that just gets weird." Serenity said.

Both of them then laughed and cuddled while looking at the Lake.

"You healing up okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I am." Serenity said.

"And how is that thing in your chest?" Adam asked.

Serenity looked around for a moment before lowering her collar to show him the orb sticking halfway out and still glowing of power.

"You feel any pain?" Adam asked.

"None, I just know that no one can now use this against anyone." Serenity said.

Adam looked concerned and Serenity knew he had more questions.

"It isn't effecting my mind but it feels like it's learning me as I'm learning it. It is a strange anomaly but I must take care of it, yet it also seems to take care of me. I don't seem as tired as I should be." Serenity said.

"Careful, you never know when that could turn against you." Adam said to her.

"You know I'm always careful, it's you who's not- like last night." Serenity said.

"How was I to know the bed would break when we were having sex?" Adam asked.

"It broke because the bed wasn't a bed but a table." Serenity said putting a hand on her hip.

"Could have made it more sturdy." Adam said with a shrug.

Both of them laughed and continued to cuddle while watching the lake.

"We are being watched you know." Adam said.

"Yeah, I know." Serenity replied.

At the window, Dray's face was planted on the glass looking at them.

"Will you sit down and we quickly discuss your vows!" James yelled.

"Stop spying on your kid." Ringo said as he and Kylo were now inside.

Before they spoke about the vows, Fern walked in with a frown on his face looking at papers.

"Dray, it says here that you made a transaction of five million credits to some yacht and six million credits for stuff to be placed inside of it and improve its overall performance?" Fern asked showing him the papers.

Dray looked at him and frowned.

"It ain't a scam and I know I authorized it." Dray said.

Everyone jumped back in shock.

"What in the hell you buying a yacht for!" Pope Sweet Jesus asked.

"Lordy lordy!" Daddy Hoewagon said walking away and staring at the wall shaking his head.

"Well, I thought about retirement with C.C. off alone through the oceans and sea's." Dray said.

Everyone looked at him silently.

"Maybe rivers too." Dray shrugged.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Fern shouted.

"It's my money." Dray said.

"No, no it's a collective of money! You are doing this for retirement!?" Fern shouted.

"Yes! C.C. deserves a nice time somewhere peaceful and with me!" Dray said.

"Does she know?" Prompto asked.

"Well no." Dray said.

Everyone groaned and Kylo and Ringo walked back out.

"How about we discuss the vows right now before time commences." James said rubbing his temples.

"Well, your wedding starts in about five minutes!" Pope Sweet Jesus said and walked out with Daddy Hoewagon.

"Okay okay, you are going to have to make it brief then." Garrus said.

"Brief!? What if she thinks I don't care and didn't put much effort into it!?" Dray asked.

"She might!" Fern said with a shrug.

"I'm sure Desolate would like to hear that." Dray growled.

Fern stuck his tongue out with a shrug.

Back in the room with the women, everyone was arguing.

"No, I think the vows should be straight to the point and just thirty seconds long!" Umi-Taka shouted to Desolate.

"It should be long and meaningful!" Desolate yelled.

"We only got four minutes!" Umi-Taka screamed.

"Got three minutes now." Pope Sweet Jesus said on the other side of the door.

Mawile opened the door and Absol used her wind control power making the hoe's lift off the air and shooting them out at the two pimps knocking them over.

"Get prepared!" Mawile yelled slamming the door on them.

Mismagius was the only one sitting in the chapel room with her arms crossed.

"Why I don't attend weddings..." Mismagius groaned as she heard everyone complaining.

Adam and Serenity walked in seeing Mismagius and sat down beside her.

"Dad being weird again?" Serenity asked.

"He forgot the vows and so did your mom." Mismagius said.

"This is going to be lovely." Adam said getting up.

Serenity grabbed him making him sit back down.

"You are not leaving." Serenity said.

"They got a song for the wedding? You know a memory song on their wedding day?" Adam asked.

"I should probably ask, you two stay here I'll go check on dad." Serenity said walking off.

Pope Sweet Jesus walked in putting the bible down and both Adam and Mismagius gave him a dull look.

"I may be a pimp but I am religious. Oh amen!" Pope Sweet Jesus said.

Adam facepalmed.

Serenity walked to the room where the men were and they began to walk out.

"We are heading to the main room, you coming?" James asked.

"I want to talk to dad alone for a moment." Serenity said.

"Wedding starts in a minute." James said.

"See if maybe they can wait." Serenity said.

"We also got other guests coming in right now, just people who wanted to come." James said.

"Okay well, try to stall them okay? If you do you are the best man in me and Adam's wedding." Serenity said.

"Done!" James said smirking and walking off quickly.

Serenity looked to her father who was waiting at the doorway.

Meanwhile, C.C. was standing there in the end hallway waiting and pacing herself.

Neopolitan looked at her and typed on her device showing her the words that said. "Calm down it is going to be okay, think happy thoughts. Say whatever your heart tells you in your vows, with or without vows you love him just as equally." It said.

C.C. smiled and Neo walked off with the other girls.

Desolate looked at C.C..

"Thanks for letting me be a bridesmaid along with well, all of his daughters." Desolate said.

"You all should be, especially all the girls." C.C. said.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the chapel and both took a sneak at what was going on.

James told Pope Sweet Jesus for some time and Pope Sweet Jesus was getting the choir of hoes to start singing.

"Brothers and sisters, we going to stand up and sing about love! Can I get an amen!" Pope Sweet Jesus said.

"Repent your sins to the lord!" Daddy Hoewagon shouted holding out his hat to get money.

"For the church." He quickly said to two old people with a wink to the elderly woman and the elderly man giving a mean look at him.

Adam and Mismagius glared at James.

"I didn't think they'd do this." James said.

Ignis sat down beside Mismagius.

"Well, it seems they are." Ignis said looking around.

"Don't worry at least they are giving Serenity time to do whatever it is she is doing." Adam said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"No, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Dray said.

"Good. I mean bad! Dad, what's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"I forgot to make vows to your mom and I'm going to look like a selfish jerk!" Dray said.

"You love mom right?" Serenity asked.

"Well yes!" Dray said.

"Then you need to say what's in your heart, speak it out. Also what song do you and her like, we need one for the wedding." Serenity said.

"Oh uh... this is going to sound weird but we sort of don't got one." Dray said.

"Okay, we will need to find a random one and let you two sort that out later." Serenity said checking her music list.

"Okay, here's a romantic one called You're The One For Me. By D-Train." Serenity said and clipped it to the holo-com.

"I'll put this in after you two kiss." Serenity said.

Dray and Serenity both gave one another tight hugs.

"I love you dad." Serenity said.

"And I love you sweetheart." Dray said patting her back and kissing her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you hitched." Serenity said and stopped seeing papers to the yacht.

"We will talk about that later." Dray said.

"You bet we will!" Serenity yelled.

"That's our credit income!" Serenity growled at him.

"Okay okay I know, but it's worth it trust me." Dray said.

"Does she know?" Serenity asked.

"She will after we get married. It's my wedding gift." Dray said.

Serenity facepalmed and put her head on his chest.

"Remind me after this to beat the shit out of you." Serenity said.

They both walked into the large chapel and noticed everyone singing and dancing with hoe's dancing with some people.

"What the f-" Dray began to say.

"We are in a church." Serenity said quickly.

"The frick is going on." Dray continued.

"Your priest is a pimp what do you expect?" Serenity said walking up to stand as the first bridesmaid.

Adam was standing as the third best man as Fern and James were first and second-best man.

"I say I say we are ready ladies and gentlemen I say we are ready!" Pope Sweet Jesus said holding his hands up going to the podium.

Froslass walked out nervously throwing flowers on the floor and even out into people's faces shivering and quickly ran to stand behind the row of the bridesmaids which was her sisters.

Emilou patted her head smiling.

"You was terrible but you did better than any of us could." Emilou said making Froslass smile and feeling a bit braver.

Mangle walked in the hallway and looked at C.C..

"Mangle- I need to start walking, get out of the way." C.C. said to her.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do, look you may be our soon to be stepmother but dude you got to learn that you can't tell me what to do." Mangle said.

C.C. getting a bit panicked used her power and swung Mangle into the floor and then smashed her into the wall nearby.

"Uugh..." Mangle groaned in pain while in the marble wall.

"About time someone did that." Ringo said standing in the back noticing what happened with a grin on his face.

The piano began to play the wedding song of the bride walking down.

Dray stood firmly and didn't even breath until Fern had to nudge him as being Dray's best man beside him.

"Breath or it'll be a funeral." Fern said.

Right before C.C. walked she was met by Severity.

"Come on mom, I'll walk you down the aisle." Severity said.

C.C. smiled and walked beside him down the aisle nervously.

Behind them was Mangle who was mumbling something and once C.C. made it to the podium, Mangle sat down beside Prompto.

"You look banged up?" Prompto asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later." Mangle mumbled leaning against him.

Pope Sweet Jesus stood at the podium looking at them.

"Brothers and sisters you may all sit down! Today I preach!" Pope Sweet Jesus said straightening his pimp suit.

Dray looked at C.C. as she looked at him and both blushed as their eyes couldn't leave one another's sight.

"We are here today to witness love! Love oh love it be a powerful thing! This planet is filled with beauty and these two just upped it by one hundred percent, amen!" Pope Sweet Jesus shouted.

Daddy Hoewagon was giving people fliers of different prices for hoes until being hit by a shoe from Pope Sweet Jesus.

"Do that later!" Pope Sweet Jesus shouted.

James glared at them.

"Ahem." Fern coughed.

"Right, so let us start with you sister! Tell us your vows! Ladies first after all." Pope Sweet Jesus said to C.C.

C.C. started to shake looking at Dray and opened her mouth to say something until running off.

Everyone was in shock and even Dray.

"Uh." Fern said confused.

"Oh no, she is scared." Desolate said facepalming.

Dray ran fast to catch up to her.

C.C. was already trying to leave the small island until Dray got to her.

"Why are you running!" Dray yelled.

"Because I couldn't think of vows!" C.C. yelled out tearing up.

Dray hugged her tightly.

"Hey, I couldn't think of any too." Dray said.

"You couldn't?" C.C. asked.

"No, because I was so nervous if it would sound right or not." Dray said.

"Mine would have sounded weird." C.C. said.

"I think this whole thing is weird." Dray said to make her chuckle a bit.

"I didn't want you upset with me." C.C. said.

"And I didn't want you to think I was slacking." Dray said.

"I guess we both slacked." C.C. said smiling at him.

"Tell me what your vows would be if you could think of them. I don't mind if they are weird." Dray said.

"Well, I was going to say that I vow to never leave your side no matter how stupid you are. To hold onto you any chance I have. You never once gave up on me and you didn't hate me after what I tried to do. You still held that love for me even when we met after so many years. I always thought of you and wished you were with me. Now that we have one another I never want to run away again and to remain with you." C.C. said smiling leaning against him.

Dray held her closer placing his chin on her head while slightly dancing left to right slowly.

"My vow to you is that I'd take care of you, no matter how stupid I am." Dray said combing her hair slowly. "I vow to honor you and protect you not regarding my own life and only to save yours. I want you with me for eternity, and no matter where we are we stay true to one another. Our souls are combined." Dray said as he kept combing her hair. "When we met here on this planet, I was taken aback by your beauty and then by your kind nature. I am warm when I hold you and my mind is at peace while I'm with you. And don't go running away, or I might just have to chase you down." Dray said with a grin.

Both looked at one another while embracing.

"Do you take him to be your lawfully-" Pope Sweet Daddy began to say as everyone was now outside and heard it all said.

"I have a few more things to say if I may." Dray said.

"Go ahead brother." Pope Sweet Daddy said.

C.C. looked at him confused.

"Dray you don't need-" C.C. began to say.

"I love you so much. I can't express how much I love you. It's greater than the unending universe. I got no words to fill how much I love you. I want you to know that I never stopped thinking of you, and even though I did move on, I truly never moved on. I prayed you was still alive and you infact was. I don't know what else to say but-" Dray said.

"Then shut up and kiss me you fool." C.C. said in joyful tears leaning to his lips struggling as she and he had to wait for the words to be said.

"Do you Drayconivous Starwalker take C.C. to-" Pope Sweet Jesus began to say.

"I do!" Both said together.

Dray and C.C. both quickly put their rings on one another and getting closer.

Dray looked down at her as she looked up at him both really wanting to kiss to get it over with.

"By the power invested in me by God, oh lordy lordy, I now pronounce you both husband and bride!" Pope Sweet Jesus said.

Before he could say that Dray could kiss the bride, both of them immediately did.

As they kissed everyone smiled clapping.

Pope Sweet Jesus began to tear up as Daddy Hoewagon wiped his tears for him with the hoe's comforting him.

"Love be a beautiful thing." Pope Sweet Jesus said.

Dray and C.C. pulled back from one another smiling and then ripped their outfits off to reveal more comfortable clothing.

"Cosmic Starwalker." Dray said to C.C. winking.

"Now we can party." Dray said smirking.

A hovering robot with speakers on the top floated to Dray.

Dray pushed a button and the song You're the one for me, by D-train began to plan.

Both of them began to dance a bit as they walked off with everyone following.

"Funk music?" C.C. asked.

"You're the one for me." Dray winked.

Dray began to sing the lyrics as she then repeated the words in the next verse.

"I don't mind this being our anniversary song." C.C. said kissing him.

"Wait till you see the yacht I bought for us." Dray said after kissing her.

Everyone was dancing walking behind them and Serenity stopped dancing in shock of hearing that.

"You bought a yacht?" C.C. asked and stopped dancing.

"Yeah, and I bought a freight ship so we can go planet to planet with it to different sea's and oceans- even rivers." Dray said.

"For us?" C.C. said smiling.

"For us." Dray said holding her close.

"Wait, how did you afford it?" Serenity asked.

"I was going to ask him that later." C.C. said.

James quickly got on his holo-com and his eyes widened at the alliance finances being short eleven million credits.

Serenity looked over at it then to Dray.

Dray was already running holding C.C.'s hand to the rowboat.

"Eleven million credits!" Serenity screamed.

"Did she say-" C.C. began to question.

"Yup, don't worry about it. Let's hurry shall we?" Dray said helping her into the rowboat and quickly rowing away further into the lake.

Everyone was at the dock waving and even Serenity waved with a sigh and gave a smile.

Fern leaned to Desolate whispering.

"We will have Mangle steal some gold or something to get what he used up for the Alliance." Fern said.

Desolate looked at him and before she disagreed she thought for a moment looking at Mangle.

"Mangle." Desolate said.

"Mother." Mangle said.

"You know how we want you to stop stealing? Can you do us one last heist?" Desolate asked her giving a fake smile.

Mangle looked at them both and then slowly grinned.

Prompto almost questioned it until all three gave him a look to shut up.

"I love you, babe! That's what I was going to say!" Prompto said hugging Mangle tightly.

"Aww I love you too." Mangle said hugging him back.

On the rowboat, C.C. was laying on Dray's lap as he rowed.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now we go off to the honeymoon suite nearby and then we leave to maybe the ocean on the planet, Exocron?" Dray suggested.

"I'd love that." C.C. said smiling.

There was a short pause.

"She's going to rob somewhere is she." C.C. said talking about Mangle.

"Yup." Dray said.

Right as they went around the bend, C.C. was amazed to see on a sea platform of Naboo design, a Nubian Freighter with the Nubian Ocean Yacht already being loaded in.

"Oh my god..." C.C. said putting a hand over her mouth crying.

"What's wrong?" Dray asked.

"You did this for me?" C.C. asked.

"Of course, I love you. It's yours." Dray said smiling.

Both embraced and lip-locked for a while until he went back to rowing toward it.

"Wait till you see the inside of the freighter though, and of course the yacht." Dray said to her.

Meanwhile back at the small island, Serenity and Mangle were left on the pier looking out at the lake.

"You forgot to tell dad you are getting married in a month." Mangle said revealing Serenity's planned marriage.

"I'll tell him two days before it happens, give him and mom a chance to you know, have alone time. That and that way he won't scare Adam or plot to kill him." Serenity said.

Both sisters walked off to the other pier nearby where boats were waiting for them to take them back to Theed which was in the distance.

Suddenly Mangle turned around looking at you, the viewers.

"We will be back in Episode fifteen!" Mangle smiled waving.

Serenity looked back just with the side of her face showing and her crimson eye cornered to look at you. She gave a grin and a wave.

Both sisters continued to walk off with the music, You're the one for me, by D-Train, began to play.

(-The End... This is the last short story of the Cosmic Divine Crystalline Storyline, see you at the final story; Episode 15, Epilogue. However, Holiday Revenge Part 1 and part 2 should be read first. Two side stories.-)


End file.
